


A knight and his heir

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Flirting, Knight Dave Strider, M/M, Prince John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave gets pranked by his kingdom's prince again. What is he to do?
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	A knight and his heir

The knight of time starts chipping away at his schedule. He's got quite a few things to do before he can wake up his heir and join him for breakfast.

Dave starts with tending to his horses. Dave oversees their grooming when- oh great.

The noble heir decided to sneak in and braid the horse’s hair again. Not only that, but John added in bows and decided to make Dave's _war_ horse look like a pretty princess again. He loves pulling that fuckin' prank. That shit ain't funny and he knows it.

You're gonna give that boy a tongue lashing today.

You walk up to John's room to wake him up.

"Sir, your majesty." Dave announces that he's coming in.

"Oh! Hi, Dave!" John chuckles. "Did you tend to the horses yet?"

"John. You need to stop doing this shit, man. It's no-"

Dave notices that the heir is hardly dressed. He's actually not even dressed... just naked under the covers.

"Uh..."

John gives Dave eyes, "maybe I can make it up to you today."

"Shit, John... I didn't even have breakfast yet and you wanna wear me out?"

John laughs. "Isn't my ass the best meal of the day?"

"Can't argue with that." Dave shrugs.


End file.
